Verknallt und zugenäht
by xrikuchanx
Summary: Sasukes Gefühle spielen verrückt. Wer muss natürlich der Auslöser dafür sein? Ausgerechnet ein blonder Chaot. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können. SasuNaru Slash
1. Chaos

Hey!^^  
>Jetzt kommt auch meine Naruto FF hier on. :3<br>"Verknallt und zugenäht" hat kleine Abschnitte, die ich je in einem Kapitel posten werde. Die Kapitel sind meist nicht allzu lang. Ich hoffe, dass das verkraftbar ist. ;)

Starten wir los!^^  
>Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!<p>

LG  
>Eure Rikuchan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verknallt und zugenäht<strong>

_Chaos_

Nein, das war nicht möglich! Niemals! Nur über seine Leiche! Mit verschränkten Händen stützte sich der schwarzhaarige Shinobi mit den Ellbogen am Tischrand ab. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stierte er über seine Hände hinweg, betrachtete das seltsame Phänomen vor sich. Das gewisse Etwas mit blonden Haaren röchelte, sabberte und rang, wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, nach Luft. Tränen liefen ihm aus den roten, hervor quellenden Augen. Lee, der neben diesen saß, erbarmte sich endlich und schlug mehrmals gegen den Rücken des Halbtoten. Naruto keuchte und gab weitere seltsame Geräusche von sich, als er schließlich wieder aufatmen konnte. Sasuke schloss resignierend die Augen und ließ seine Stirn gegen seine Hände fallen. Da hatte es doch eindeutig jemand auf ihn abgesehen und wollte ihn durch die Hölle schicken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte wieder auf. Dass Sakura, die neben ihm saß, ihn seltsam ansah, ignorierte er gefliest. Der Uchiha hatte zurzeit größere Probleme zu bewältigen, als ihr irgendwelche Lappalien erklären zu müssen.  
>Ein Großteil der Teams in ihrem Jahrgang hatte sich zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen getroffen. Sakura war der Meinung, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel zu wenige zusammengekommen waren. Das sollte sich nun ändern. Die Mädchen fingen wegen einer Sache, die er nicht mitbekommen hatte, an zu lachen. Der Uchiha blickte wieder über den Tisch zu Naruto herüber, dieser hatte weiterhin noch einen ziemlich roten Kopf. Angeekelt verzog Sasuke das Gesicht, da der Andere die Spur von Spucke immer noch nicht von seinem Kinn gewischte hatte. Zumindest nahm es dieser jetzt in Angriff. Endlich. ... Als Kiba einen unsinnigen Witz erzählt hatte, hatte sich der Trottel von einem Shinobi verschluckt. Jeder andere hätte vielleicht einen normalen Hustenreiz gekriegt, aber der Uzumaki musste natürlich völlig aus der Reihe fallen und sich anstellen. Typisch!<br>Plötzlich wandte sich Naruto ihm zu. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er ihn beobachtete. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie ihm Wärme in seinem Gesicht aufkam. Als der Blonde ihm zu grinste, war es um den Uchiha geschehen. Sein Herz begann, wie ein Weltmeister zu rasen. Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht stieg weiter an. Eilig brach er den Blickkontakt ab und tat so, als ob er den Gesprächen der anderen folgen würde. Sein Herz konnte ihn mal! Er war niemals – NIEMALS – in den Dobe verknallt! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Da lag ein Fehler vor und wie da einer lag! Das müsste er nur noch seinem dummen Herzen klar machen. Verräterisch pochte es jedoch weiter gegen seinen Brustkorb. Grimmig griff er nach seinem Glas.


	2. Nähe

_Nähe_

Nach einer gemeinsamen Trainingseinheit schritt das Team sieben ins Dorf zurück. Sakura und Naruto unterhielten sich über einen Film, der demnächst im Kino anlaufen soll. Sai und er liefen schweigend neben ihnen her, Kakashi mit einigen Metern abstand hinter ihnen. Mit jedem Lachen, welches der Blonde von sich gab, zog sich der Bauch des Uchihas zusammen. Genervt flog sein Blick über die Verkaufstheken, an denen sie vorbei schritten. Die Wochen vergingen, doch änderte sich nichts an seinem Gefühlschaos. Sasuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nicht, dass sein Gesicht ständig glühte wie ein Feuerwehrmelder oder dass sich scheinbar tausend Bandwürmer in seinem Magen bequem gemacht hatten, seit Kurzem verspürte er den Drang, ständig beim Trottel sein zu wollen. Als ob er ihn nicht schon oft genug sehen würde! Wahrscheinlich ist er verrückt geworden. Anders konnte er sich den ganzen Quatsch nicht erklären. Gewisse Dinge schloss er konsequent aus. Dass sich das Wort "verliebt" in sein Bewusstsein bohrte, verdrängte er eisern. Sicherlich war er einfach nur krank. Krank vom Blondschopf. Er schoss einen Kieselstein davon.

Die "Krankheit" schien ihn mit der Zeit nun ganz und gar eingefangen haben. Darauf konnte er nur schließen, als er dem seltsamen Verlangen nachgab, ständig beim Dobe zu sein. Ob der Blonde trainierte – er musste ja schließlich auch trainieren – oder Naruto in einem anderen Dorf an den Läden entlang flanierte – er durfte sich doch aufhalten, wo er wollte – es zog ihn immer zu ihm hin. Zumindest war er darauf bedacht, nicht zu auffällig zu sein. Er hoffte schwer, dass das zutraf! Eine andere Tatsache würde er nicht erlauben!

Nach einem recht ereignislosen Tag hatte das Team sieben, mit der Abwesenheit von Kakashi, sich entschlossen den Abend zusammen in einem kleinen Restaurant ausklingen zulassen. Sie ließen sich in der Ecke nahe dem Tresen nieder. Es roch nach gebratenem Fleisch und Gemüse. Stimmengewirr schallte von den umherliegenden Tischen immer wieder herüber. Dann kam auch schon eine junge Kellnerin, die ihre ersten Bestellungen entgegennahm. Es wurde viel gegessen und geredet.  
>Als sich die ersten Gäste aufmachten, um nach Hause zu gehen, erhob sich Naruto ebenso. Sasuke erkannte die Chance, stand ebenfalls auf und folgte dem anderen Shinobi, der schon vorgegangen war.<br>Wenn sie alleine waren, konnte er so etwas Zweisamkeit herausschlagen. Bei der Vorstellung schlug sein Herz wieder hart gegen seine Brust. Er schluckte. Während er dem Blonden folgte, rasten seine Gedanken weiter. Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte, als ihm etwas auffiel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woraus diese "Zweisamkeit" bestehen sollte. Außerdem – was erhoffte er sich davon? Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die Zähne und schallte sich einen Idioten. Er war blindlings seinen überschwappenden Gefühlen gefolgt. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er mit dem Blonden bereden sollte. Auch hatte er keinen triftigen Grund, weshalb sie gemeinsam nach Hause sollten. Gott, was machte er hier eigentlich?! Verdrossen schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Auch egal. Er durfte schließlich gehen, wann er wollte. Falls der andere fragen sollte, würde er ihm dies sagen.  
>Schließlich schloss Sasuke zu Naruto auf. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass dieser nicht den Ausgang anstrebte.<br>"Wo willst du hin?", fragte er darauf hin den Blonden.  
>Naruto, der ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sah ihn verwirrt an.<br>"Na, zu den Toiletten." Er deutete in dem Finger in die Richtung der Sanitäranlagen.  
>"Oh." Wieder einmal spürte er wärme in sich aufsteigen. Naruto wollte noch gar nicht gehen. Sasuke presste die Lippen zusammen. Konnte sich bitte schnell ein Loch unter ihm auftun?<br>Eine seltsame Stille herrschte zwischen den Beiden, als der Blonde die Stimme wieder hob.  
>"Musst du auch mal?"<br>"Ja!", stieß er, für seinen Geschmack, viel zu schnell heraus. Das bemerkte er aber erst hinterher. Er wandte den Blick ab.  
>"Okay", antwortete Naruto schlicht und drehte sich um, um weiter zu gehen. Der Uchiha folgte ihm. Etwas anderes blieb ihm schließlich nicht üblich. Gedanklich raufte er sich die Haare.<br>"Wie bei den Mädchen", sprach der blonde Shinobi plötzlich. Sasuke hob die Braue.  
>"Bitte?"<br>Naruto wandte den Kopf leicht zu ihm um, als sie den engen Flur durchschritten.  
>"Wir machen es wie die Mädchen", er grinste ihn an, "die gehen doch auch immer zu zweit auf Klo!" Ein Lachen entfloh ihm. Sasuke schüttelte über diesen dummen Gedanken den Kopf. Das nächste Mal blieb er einfach, wo er war. Das war für ihn am sichersten. Sicher vor irgendwelchen Blödheiten. Er trat durch die offene Tür, die ihm der Blonde aufhielt.<p>

"Hast du eigentlich Ino und Sai bemerkt?", Naruto hielt die eingeschäumten Hände unter den Wasserstrahl. Sasuke verneinte die Frage, warf die benutzten feuchten Papiertücher in den Mülleimer.  
>"Na, die beiden hängen in letzter Zeit ständig zusammen", er nahm sich ebenfalls einige grüne Papiertücher, "ich glaub, da läuft 'was zwischen den beiden."<br>"Ach, ja?" Langsam ging er zur Tür.  
>"Wenn ich es dir doch sage!", Naruto folgte ihm. "Ino lässt Sai nie aus den Augen." Überrascht über diese Wortwahl sah Sasuke zum Anderen herüber, versuchte aus dem Blick etwas heraus zu lesen, doch dieser sah ihn nur unbetrübt entgegen. Abgesehen von dem kleinen Lächeln konnte der Uchiha ihm nichts entnehmen. War das jetzt eine Anspielung gewesen? Der Blondschopf fing wieder an zu quatschen und der Moment war verflogen. Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Wegen seiner dummen Gefühle litt er wahrscheinlich an Verfolgungswahn und interpretierte in die Dinge mehr hinein, als sie eigentlich aussagten. Stumm folgte er dem ohne Punkt und Komma redenden Naruto zurück zu den anderen. Letztendlich hatten sie doch eine kurze Zweisamkeit gehabt, wenn auch eine seltsame. Ihm entglitt ein Seufzen.<p> 


	3. Kontakt

_Kontakt_

So einen bescheuerten Drang hatte er seit dem Kindergarten nicht mehr gehabt. War er etwa wieder fünf? Der Sand unter seinem rechten Fuß knirschte, als er diesen bewegte. Gut. Der Sinn hatte sich in der jetzigen Situation verändert, doch das Prinzip war gleich. Sasuke dachte daran, wie er als Kind einige Male ein paar Hundebesitzer gefragt hatte, ob er denn ihren Hund streicheln durfte. Eine ganz kurze Phase lang war er wirklich vernarrt darin, den Pelztierchen durch ihr glattes Fell zu streicheln. Nicht dass er – nein – nein! NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall! Naruto wollte er bestimmt nicht durch das Haar fahren. Sasuke strich sich über die Augen, als ihm Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten. Jetzt spielte ihm sein Gehirn auch noch selber Streiche. Er grummelte. Das wollte er nicht, aber ...  
>Der Uchiha stierte einige Meter weiter zu seiner Linken. Mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Kopf lehnte der Uzumaki gegen den Baum. Sakura und Sai standen nicht unweit entfernt. Sein Blick streifte über den Körper des Blonden, blieb schließlich an dessen Gesicht hängen.<br>Irgendwie wollte er dem Trottel näher sein. Näher als sonst. ... Ihn berühren. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm bei gewissen Vorstellungen über den Rücken. Etwas wie Angst kroch durch seine Nervenbahnen. Wieso hatte er nur solche bescheuerten Gedanken? Dabei wollte er das doch nicht. Schon gar nicht mit Naruto! Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Vielleicht – vielleicht konnte er dem ja ein ganz, ganz, ganz kleines bisschen nachgehen. Mehr aber auch nicht! Als er den Gedanken auf sich wirken ließ, schloss er müde die Augen. Er war so 'was von am Arsch. Von Zurechnungsfähigkeit wollte er schon gar nicht anfangen. Das besaß er schon lange nicht mehr ...

"Glaubt ihr noch, dass er kommt?" Naruto streckte sich ausgiebig, lehnte sich anschließend wieder gegen den Stamm. Die Rosahaarige schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Sai zuckte mit den Schultern. Er selber seufzte. Nie und nimmer würde es Kakashi schaffen, in diesem Jahrhundert rechtzeitig irgendwo zu erscheinen. Das war so sicher, wie die Tatsache, dass nach der Nacht der Tag folgen würde.  
>Nach einer halben Stunde Verspätung erschien der besagte Übeltäter. Naruto und Sakura warfen ihm ihr bekanntes "Zu spät!" an dem Kopf. Wie üblich redete sich der Grauhaarige mit irrsinnigen Ausreden heraus, die natürlich keiner von ihnen glaubte. Nach einem kurzen Austausch brachen sie schließlich auf. Eine Mission stand an. Ein Dorf wurde ausgeraubt, die Räuberbande soll gefunden, festgenommen und ihr Beute gesichert werden.<p>

Als sie losmarschierten, schob Sasuke sich neben den Blonden. Dass sich dabei ihre Schultern streiften, war purer Zufall! Verwunderung spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen, als dieser zu ihm herüber sah. Den Geruch von frischer Wiese konnte der Schwarzhaarige bei dem Kontakt kurz erahnen. Als Sasuke schon dachte, dass Naruto ihn auf die Berührung ansprechen würde, wischte sich der Ausdruck im nächsten Moment fort und der Blonde schenkte wieder Kakashi, der sprach, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zusätzlich brachte der Jinchūriki etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen. Eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Verlust spürte der Uchiha in sich aufsteigen, schallte sich jedoch gleich darauf hin in Gedanken einen Narren. Warum war er nur so verkackt ver- ver- verblödet! Argh! Die Truppe durchquerten die Tore Konohas. Neuer Tag, neue Mission, neues Ziel. Darauf würde er sich nun konzentrieren.

*.*.*.*

"Einmal ein Idiot, immer ein Idiot."  
>"Ach, ja? Ist das so?", keifte Naruto zurück und strich sich dabei über dem Pflaster an seiner Wange. Die anderen Teammitglieder schüttelten nur beschämt den Kopf. Sie hatten den Auftrag mit erfolg erledigt. Naruto hatte während der Auseinandersetzung, die in einem Kampf ausgeartet war, natürlich nicht aufpassen können und die Falle des Feindes nicht bemerkt oder einfach nicht verstanden. Letztendlich hatte er einige Wunden abbekommen, es war nichts Bedrohliches, nur unnötig. Dass er nicht manchmal seinen Grips anschalten konnte.<br>"Du hast natürlich noch nie einen Fehler gemacht!", blaue Augen blitzen ihn angriffslustig an.  
>"Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Ich stelle mich nur nicht so blöd an." Sasuke verdrehte die Augen, als er Naruto knurren hörte.<br>Sie kamen wieder in Konoha an.  
>"Ihr solltet aufhören euch in eurem Alter noch, wie Kinder zu streiten", Kakashi hob die Hand, "diese Phase müsstet ihr doch so langsam überwunden haben, oder? Wie auch immer. Ich werd' dann mal." Er nickte noch einmal zum Abschied, dann verschwand er.<br>"Euch fehlt es einfach an Reife", bemerkte Sai.  
>"Stimmt", sagte Sakura und klopfte beiden Streithähnen auf die Schulter, "werdet erwachsen!" Dann verschwanden auch diese beiden.<br>Allein gelassen gingen Sasuke und Naruto weiter den Weg entlang. Der Schwarzhaarige sah, wie sich der Uzumaki abgewandt hatte und ihn scheinbar zu ignorieren versuchte. Sasuke atmete tief durch. Naruto brachte ihn um den Verstand. In tausend Wegen.  
>Abrupt blieb er stehen und hielt dabei auch den Blonden an der Schulter fest. Überrascht sah dieser ihn an und wollte etwas erwidern, als Sasuke nach dem weißen Pflaster griff und es mit einem Ruck abzog. Erschrocken von Schmerz zuckte der Uzumaki zusammen.<br>"Was -"  
>"Ich bleib' dabei. Ein Idiot bleibt immer ein Idiot." Sasuke sah, wie sich Narutos Gesicht vor Empörung verzog, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und sprach weiter.<br>"Du merkst ja nicht mal, dass ich mir nur Sorgen gemacht habe." Er zerknüllte das Pflaster mit der Hand. Die Wunde von Naruto hatte sich schon längst wieder verschlossen. Mit dieser Gewissheit wandte er sich ab und begab sich nach Hause. Zurück ließ er einen verdutzten Blondschopf, der sich über Wange strich.


	4. Wärme

_Wärme_

Was er da letztens abgezogen hatte, war ja wohl superpeinlich! Was hatte er nur getan?! Ein gequältes Geräusch entwich seinem Mund. Konnte er nicht mit irgendjemand sein Leben tauschen? Vielleicht hatten es ja Einsiedlerkrebse gar nicht so schlecht. Er musste nur nicht in das Netz eines Koch gelangen. Dann wäre alles gut. Sasuke seufzte und fuhr sich durch das Haar.  
>Die Idee einer kompletten Lebensumstellung war eventuell gar nicht von Nöten. Denn letztendlich schien das Glück doch noch – auf seltsamerweise – auf seiner Seite zu sein. Naruto hatte ihn nicht mehr zur Rede gestellt. Nur manchmal spürte er seinen Blick auf sich kleben. Aber das konnte er ihm nach dieser Aktion kaum verübeln. Er zweifelte ja selber seit Wochen an seinem Verstand. Vielleicht sollte er mal zum Arzt gehen und es gab wirklich einen anderen Grund als eine gewisse Tatsache, die er selbst in Gedanken nicht mehr auszusprechen vermag. Falls der Blondschopf ihn doch noch sprechen wollte, würde er ihm einfach die Niederschrift der ärztlichen Diagnose vorzeigen. Ha! ... Das wäre zu schön.<p>

Er blickte von seinem Getränk auf. Musik und Gesprächsfetzen schallten zu ihm auf dem dunkelroten Sofa herüber. Ino hatte alle zu einer Feier eingeladen. Die Wohnung war gut gefüllt. Eine Gruppe hatte es sich auf den verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten gemütlich gemacht, weitere saßen am Esstisch und spielten ein Gesellschaftsspiel, während wiederum einige Leute nah an der Musikanlage standen und quatschten. Selbst Gaara und Co waren gekommen. Sasuke kniff die Brauen zusammen. Auf den Rothaarigen hätte sie ruhig verzichten können. Er stierte zu ihm herüber. Dieser hatte sich gerade zu Naruto herüber gebeugt und schien ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Ihm gefiel dieser Anblick nicht. Warum das so war, konnte er aber nicht in Worte fassen. Als der Uchiha einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Erfrischungsgetränk nehmen wollte, bemerkte er, dass sein Becher leer war. Er musste sich wohl oder übel etwas Neues holen. Vielleicht reichte ja die Vorstellung, dass sein Getränk Alkohol enthielt, um seine Gedanken zu ersäufen. Manch einer war ja auch ohne das Zeug scheinbar hackevoll. Er schritt zu den Getränken herüber. Ein Versuch war es wert.

Es blieb bei einem Versuch. Wieder ein Mal starrte er in sein Getränk, als sich plötzlich das Sofa neben ihm senkte. Überrascht sah er auf.  
>"Na? Alles gut bei dir?" Naruto grinste ihn an.<br>Als Antwort brummte er.  
>Der Blonde blickte zu seinem Becher.<br>"Wenn du so weiter machst, sitzt du nachher den ganzen Abend auf 'm Klo", er lachte.  
>"Ja, natürlich!", schnarrte er.<br>Daraufhin stieß ihn der Uzumaki gegen die Schulter. Er kicherte.  
>"Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so!" Als der Blonde sich zurücklehnte, blieb die Berührung an ihren Schultern bestehen.<br>"Zumindest kosten dich die Getränke nichts", wieder erklang ein Lachen.  
>"Du bist so ein Idiot." Er stupste ihn mit dem Knie an, der Blonde lachte weiter. Sasuke spürte nur zu deutlich die Wärme des Anderen an seiner Seite. Ins Geheimen wünschte er sich, dass dieser ewig neben ihm sitzen blieb. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er es recht angenehm fand.<p>

Seine Wärmequelle hielt nur von kurzer Dauer, da Ino Naruto zu sich winkte. Eilig erhob sich dieser. Der Blonde hatte ihr versprochen, ihr etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Vermutlich steckte er mit Sakura in einer Decke, die sich für die Operation Sai etwas ausgeheckt hatte. Er sah, wie der Uzumaki durch den Flur in die Küche verschwand.  
>Leicht verloren blickte sich der Uchiha um. Gerade hatte er keine Lust mit den anderen sich Karten um die Ohren hauen zu lassen oder sich Kibas seltsamen Geschichten anzutun. Tanzen stand auf gar keinen Fall zur Frage. Gemächlich erhob er sich und stellte seinen Becher auf einem Nebentisch. Vielleicht brauchte der Blondschopf etwas Hilfe.<br>Bei dem konnte man ja nie wissen.

Durch den Türrahmen der Küche blickend sah er Naruto, wie er verschiedene Schüssel auffüllte. Einige Chipsstücke flogen auf den Tisch. Es wäre besser, man hätte ihm gesagt, dass die Dinge IN die Schüssel kamen, nicht daneben. Während er langsam näher trat, schüttelte er den Kopf. Tollpatsch.  
>Sein Blick wanderte über den Rücken des Blonden. Bei jeder Bewegung rührten sich die Schulterblätter unter den schwarzen Stoff. Mal zog sich das Shirt fest, dann lag es wieder locker über dem Rücken. Wie hypnotisiert starrte der Schwarzhaarige es an und trat weiter zu ihm. Der plötzliche Drang ihn zu umarmen, wurde manifester in seinen Gedankengang. Einen halben Meter blieb er hinter ihm stehen. Wenn er doch nur –<br>Plötzlich drehte sich Naruto um, knallte gegen ihn und riss ihn um. Reflexartig schlang Sasuke seine Arme um diesen, dann fiel er auf den Boden. Ein Schmerz stach ihm in seinem Rücken.  
>"Uff!", er keuchte.<br>"Sas- Sasuke!", rief Naruto erschrocken.  
>Große blaue Augen blickten ihm überrascht entgegen. Der Körper des anderen lag schwer auf ihn. Sasuke knurrte. Und er wollte diesen Tollpatsch umarmen. Wieso wollte er das noch mal tun? Der Schwarzhaarige schnaufte. Fußgetrappel ertönte im Hintergrund.<br>"Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
>Sasuke sah hoch. Kopfüber standen einige ihrer Freunde am Türrahmen. Er zog die Nase kraus.<br>"Ja, der Tollpatsch kam nur mal wieder in Naruto heraus", keuchte der Uchiha. Musste dieser so gegen seinen Brustkorb drücken? Vielleicht wollte auch mal etwas tun, dass sich "Atmen" nennt? Wütend starrte er zum Blondschopf herüber.  
>"Hey! Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, dass du genau hinter mir stehst?", er sah verärgert zu ihm herunter, "ich kann dich doch nicht riechen." Sein Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Er war ihm viel zu nah. ... Vielleicht aber auch nur viel zu weit weg.<br>"Das heißt aber doch nicht, dass du durch die Gegend rasen musst. Hättest du dich normal umgedreht, hättest du mich gesehen."  
>Im Hintergrund hörte er Sakura seufzen. Als er wieder hochsah, sah er, wie sie die andere von der Küche wegdrückte.<br>"Alles in Ordnung. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, nur zwei Kleinkinder, die mal wieder streiten müssen." Die Anderen gingen nach und nach ihrer Aufforderung nach. Zurück zu Naruto blickend, sah er, dass auch dieser zu den anderen schaute. Sich bewusst werdend, dass er den anderen immer noch an den Seiten hielt, zog er seine Hände schnell weg.  
>"Währst du mal so freundlich?", gab er leicht genervt von sich.<br>Fragend sah der Blonde ihn an.  
>"Kannst du von mir runter gehen? Ich würde gerne wieder aufstehen."<br>"Oh - eh... ja, klar!" Naruto begann sich zu bewegen. Dass sich dadurch Sasuke ihre Berührung nur noch deutlicher bewusst wurde, machte die Situation nicht gerade einfach. Er schluckte. Dass Naruto ihm versehentlich mit dem Bein über seinen Schritt rieb, machte die Sache ebenfalls nicht besser. Wärme stieg wieder seinen Wangen hinauf, als sich plötzlich der Gedanke auftat, wie es wäre, wenn Naruto nackt wäre. Schnell kniff er die Augen zusammen. Falscher Gedanke! Falsche Situation! Ganz, ganz schlechter Gedanke, Herr Uchiha! Sich selbst beleidigend, riss er sich schließlich von der Vorstellung los.  
>Mit einem Ruck war das Gewicht auf ihm verschwunden. Verwirrt über diese Schnelligkeit, sah er auf, stützte sich nebenbei mit den Ellbogen ab. Gaara hatte Naruto an dem Arm gepackt und hochgezogen. Als der Blonde wieder sicher stand, löste sich der Griff des Rothaarigen, nicht aber ohne ihm kurz über dem Arm zu streifen. Das hatte der Uchiha genau gesehen! Grimmig presste er die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich.<br>"Alles okay?", fragte Gaara.  
>Naruto bejahte und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Der Kazekage starrte daraufhin verschlossen zu Sasuke herüber, der sich nun ebenso erhob. Er klopfte sich den imaginären Staub aus der Kleidung. Was hatte denn dieser auf einmal? Der Uchiha verzog die Brauen. Er möchte die Situation nicht. Irgendetwas lief hier gegen den Strich.<br>"Bei dir ist auch alles okay, oder?", fragte Naruto an ihn gerichtet. Er strich sich über seinen Rücken und streckte es kurz. Es schmerzte leicht, aber mehr als einen blauen Fleck würde er wohl nicht bekommen.  
>"Es ist alles gut", bestätigte er. Erleichterung schien sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden auszubreiten. Wieder mit voller Euphorie getankt, zeigte er Elan, indem er sich einige Schüsseln mit Snacks schnappte. Er machte sich auf ins Wohnzimmer. Doch nach wenigen Schritten sah Sasuke, wie Gaara zu Naruto aufschloss und ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. Den Uchiha fielen die Augen aus. Das war doch –! Er bemerkte, wie der Kazekage zu ihm sah. Seine nichtvorhandene Braue hob sich, während sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Sasuke blinzelte. Das – das tat er mit Absicht! Hart presste er seine Zähne zusammen und lief den beiden nach, die gerade mal im Flur angekommen waren, und riss diesem Arsch von Kage den Arm vom Blonden. Seine dreckigen Griffel hatten da überhaupt nichts zu suchen!<br>Die zwei stoppten aufgrund des Stoßes. Beide sahen zurück, Gaara leicht lächelnd, Naruto skeptisch. Dann sah der Blonde zwischen ihnen hin und her. Man konnte förmlich sehen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn ratterte.  
>"Ist 'was?", fragte er schließlich an beide gerichtet.<br>Die Angesprochenen verneinten. Zudem schoss Sasuke mit seinem Blick Todespfeile auf Gaara, doch dieser grinste nur weiterhin vor sich her. Mit seiner Aktion hatte er aber nur eines heraufbeschworen, und zwar Krieg! Da konnte sich einer auf was gefasst machen! Zu dritt traten sie ins Wohnzimmer.


	5. Eifersucht

_Eifersucht_

Im Wohnzimmer von Ino herrschte Krieg. Er hatte lange nicht mehr "Mensch ärger dich nicht" gespielt, aber eines war er sich sicher. Die grünen Männchen würde er töten! Grimmig schnappte er nach dem Würfel und warf es auf das Spielfeld.  
>Eine Eins. Verärgert biss er sich auf den Finger. Wenn es doch wenigstens eine Drei gewesen wäre, dann wäre eines seiner Figuren sicher. Dass sich seine Mitspieler Tenten und Chōji irritierende Blicke zuwarfen, war ihm egal. Gaara, dem Vierten im Bunde, zierte einzig und allein ein dezentes Lächeln. Die umliegenden Zuschauer verfolgten das Spiel mit Interesse. Gut. Wann spielten Gaara und er auch solche Spiele? Nie. Jetzt würfelte Chōji. Gespannt sah er auf dessen Wurf.<p>

Er hatte verloren. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf einen vernichtenden Blick zum Kazekage herüber. Selbstverständlich musste dieser gewinnen! Unter dem Tisch ballte er Fäuste. Vereinzelt wurden Glückwünsche ausgeteilt, die der Rothaarige mit einem Nicken quittierte. Dann sah Sasuke, wie Naruto zu diesem herüber schritt. Mit Argus Augen beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige, wie dieser Gaara auf die Schulter schlug. Den Anblick nicht mehr ertragend, wollte der Uchiha sich schon abwenden, als sich der Rothaarige zu Naruto hinbewegte. Er ergriff den Nacken des Blonden, zog ihn zu sich herunter und schloss ihn kurz darauf auch schon in eine feste Umarmung.  
>Sasuke klappte der Mund auf. Das war wohl doch jetzt echt nicht wahr! Spann der?! Sein Herz raste. Adrenalin brauste durch seine Adern. Er verzog vor Wut das Gesicht. Sein Körper bebte. Das durfte dieser nicht – aber so 'was von nicht!<br>"Wichser!", fuhr es aus ihm. "Du bist so ein Arschloch!"  
>Um ihn herum herrschte Stille. Die Musik hatte man vor kurzem abgestellt. Nun hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Verwirrte Augenpaare sahen ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er aufgesprungen war.<br>Jetzt entließ auch Gaara Naruto, der sich daraufhin langsam wieder aufrichtete, ihn aber dabei irritiert ansah. Auch der Kazekage blickte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was sah dieser ihn so komisch an?! Scheinheilige Scheiße! Dieser wusste doch genau, was er gerade abgezogen hatte! Sasuke biss sich auf die Zunge. Gaara hatte kein recht Naruto zu umarmen! Wenn es nach ihm ginge, sollte er ihn nicht mal angucken dürfen. Angespannt atmete er aus.  
>"Alles in Ordnung, Sasuke?", fragte Tenten.<br>Er knurrte.  
>"Das ist doch nur ein Spiel", meinte Chōji, der dabei war wieder die Figuren zu richten, "darüber brauchst du dich doch nicht aufregen!"<br>"Jeder verliert ein Mal", stimmte ihm Tenten zu.  
>Pf! Gegen Gaara wollte er aber nicht verlieren. Nicht dabei! Er schob seinen Stuhl davon und trat aus der Ecke hervor. Seine Stimmung, die ohnehin meist so la la gewesen war, war nun in die unendlichen der Tiefe gefallen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diesen Blödsinn. Sie alle konnten ihn ruhig gestohlen bleiben. Verwunderte Gesichter blickten ihn immer noch entgegen. Er schnaubte. Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn er nach Hause gehen würde. Das war doch alles beschissen. Genervt drängte er sich an den anderen vorbei. Stapfend durchquerte das Wohnzimmer.<br>Dass neben all dem Getuschel, welches nun aufgekommen war, Naruto leise seinen Namen gerufen hatte, hatte er wahrgenommen, aber in diesem Moment hatte er einfach keine Lust sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn in dieser Stimmung nur beleidigen. Er ging durch den Flur und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.


	6. Offenbarung

_Offenbarung_

Kühle Luft wehte ihm entgegen, als er aus dem Haus trat. Der Mond kletterte über dem Himmel entlang. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden war. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Sie beruhigte ihn und schien ein wenig seine Probleme zu lindern. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schritt er gemächlich den Sandweg entlang.

Leise vernahm er Schritte hinter sich. Er hatte eine Vermutung, die sich auch gleich bestätigte, als die Person zu sprechen begann.  
>"Sasuke, warte!"<br>Er kam zum Stehen. Dann erschien auch Naruto neben ihm.  
>"Hey", sprach dieser, er selber blieb stumm.<br>"Ich wollte mich für Gaaras Verhalten entschuldigen. Das wollte er bestimmt nicht."  
>"Nein, natürlich nicht!", schnarrte der Schwarzhaarige. Sollte man sich nicht eigentlich persönlich bei Leuten entschuldigen? Er schnaubte. Nicht mal das konnte dieser.<br>"Wollen wir uns vielleicht dort 'rüber setzen?", der Blonde deutete auf eine Bank, die an einem geschlossenen Laden stand. Sie nahmen auf der Holzbank platz.

"Du hättest ihn aber auch nicht beleidigen müssen", blaue Augen sahen ihn scharf an. Sasuke wich ihnen aus.  
>"Er hat es verdient", murrte er leise.<br>"Ach ja? Wieso denn?", Naruto legte den Kopf schief.  
>"Darum." Das würde er ihm bestimmt nicht sagen!<br>"Weil er dich im "Mensch ärger dich nicht" geschlagen hat?" Dem blonden Shinobi entfloh ein Lachen.  
>"Doch nicht deswegen!", gab der Uchiha verärgert wieder.<br>"Weshalb dann?"  
>Darauf hin blieb Sasuke stumm und verzog die Mundwinkel. Na, darum!<br>Da der Uchiha den Blonde nicht ansah, bemekte er nicht das Funkeln in dessen Augen. Mit einem Mal spürte er Finger an seinem Kinn, die seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite drehten. Lippen legten sich vorsichtig auf seine. Blaue Augen blickten tief in seine Seele. Dann schob sich Naruto sachte von ihm, dabei streifte warmer Atem sein Gesicht. Er grinste.  
>"Deswegen?", fragte dieser frech.<br>Sasuke blinzelte. Er blinzelte erneut, um es darauf hin wieder zu tun.  
>"Was?", gab er verwirrt von sich. Wärme schoss in sein Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl immer noch eine Berührung auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Die Wärme verwandelte sich in Hitze.<br>"Was machst du?" Irgendwie konnte er gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wieder einmal raste sein Herz wie verrückt.  
>"Na, dich küssen", der Blonde kratze sich an der Wange, "oder wolltest du das nicht?"<br>"Doch, aber was – wie ...", er verhaspelte sich, atmete noch mal tief durch.  
>"Woher wusstest du das, dass ich das wollte?"<br>Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>"Ich hab's vermutet", antwortete dieser schlicht.<br>Sasuke runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
>"Und wenn du falsch gelegen hättest?"<br>Dieses mal färbten sich Naruto Wangen leicht rot.  
>"Tja, dann wär' das ziemlich peinlich geworden." Er kicherte.<br>"Oh, Mann", der Uchiha schüttelte den Kopf. Naruto war ja echt einer. Jetzt musste auch er leicht grinsen.  
>"Du bist echt unmöglich!"<br>"Gleichfalls."  
>Sasuke sah schmunzelnd zum anderen, der wiederum ihn angrinste. Das war wohl unter ihnen die etwas andere Liebeserklärung. Sein Herz schlug stetig stark in seiner Brust. Naruto mochte ihn auch auf dieser Weise. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Naruto mochte ihn.<p>

"Noch mal wegen Gaara –"  
>"Ach, hör mir auf mit dem!"<br>"Nein, wirklich!", der Blonde schubste ihn entschuldigend mit der Schulter an, "Vielleicht wollte er nur testen, ob du mich auf dieser Weise wirklich magst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>"Du hast ihm davon erzählt?"<br>Naruto schüttelte den Kopf.  
>"Sakura hatte mal ein Kommentar fallen gelassen, sie wollte mich etwas ärgern", er zupfte an seiner Jacke herum, "er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Möglicherweise wollte er es mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen. Es waren schließlich alles nur Vermutungen." Der Shinobi blickte ihn entschuldigend an. "Wie gesagt, tut mir leid, dass es so ausgeartet ist." Jetzt grinste er wieder.<br>"Nun, es kann auch sein, dass er dich auch etwas ärgern wollte." Er hob eine Braue. "Wann hat man bei dir denn schon so eine Chance?" Er lachte.  
>Selten. Genervt kratzte sich Sasuke an der Stirn und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. Er verstand. Natürlich war er ihm dann auch noch ins Messer gelaufen. Es musste NATÜRLICH so kommen. ... Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Die Glücksfee musste ihn lieben. ... Oder war es Amor? Irgendein Schwachkopf wird sich schon angesprochen fühlen. ... Er dachte mal wieder Blödsinn. Dann stutzte er. Musste er sich jetzt bei diesem Rotschopf dafür danken, dass sich das ganz so entwickelt hat? Bitte nicht! Das war mehr als schlimm!<br>Ein verlegenes Lachen entwich dem Blonden.  
>"Heißt das jetzt, dass wir miteinander gehen?", unsicher sah diese ihn an.<br>Sasuke wandte seinen Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als ob er ihn jetzt gehen lassen würde! Manchmal war der Uzumaki echt ein –  
>"Idiot!"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Du bist echt ein Idiot!"<br>Ehe der andere etwas erwidern konnte, griff Sasuke blindlings nach dessen Hand und verschränkt ihre Hände fest.  
>"Ein riesiger Idiot."<br>Wieder einmal lachte der Blonde auf, dann erwiderte dieser den Händedruck.  
>Naruto war einzig und allein sein Idiot!<p>

Epilog

Naruto hatte wieder begonnen zu quatschen, stoppte aber in seiner Rede, als sich plötzlich Schritte näherten. Sasuke und Naruto drehten sich um und erkannten ihre Freunde, die sich neben ihnen aufgereiht hatten. Sai hatte einen Arm um Ino geschlungen.  
>"Na? Hat's endlich geklappt?", fragte Sakura mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.<br>"Ach, haltet die Klappe!", zischte der Uchiha.  
>Die Freunde begannen herzlich zu lachen.<p> 


End file.
